


Unopened Box

by shmax10



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmax10/pseuds/shmax10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid intrigues Kurt. Will Kurt get him to open up? Or will he stay closed off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unopened Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so enjoy! Characters may seem OOC, but it is an AU. Also, I don't like writing all the homophobic language, it just fits for the story's purpose.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything identifiable with the outside world.

Everyone wants to know if the rumors are true. Did he really punch a teacher in the face? Did he really start a fire after a smoke? Did he really beat another kid within an inch of his life? I have learned never to believe in rumors, even if I live in them everyday. It's the downside of being a cheerleader. Because of the rumor mill,once the new kid enters the school, everyone clears the halls. Some going as far as to melt into the lockers.

There is a scowl on his face, his curly hair almost falling in his eyes, like he was trying to stop people from seeing them. He's wearing dark jeans, a plain, fitted, white t-shirt. To top it off, he has a leather jacket on. He looks like he is right out of Grease, and a complete sex god at the same time.

The ten minute bell rings. Mercedes and Santana are urging me to get to homeroom. I also hear Santana make some explicit comment about the new kid, as well as Mercedes saying he's no good, but I believe everyone deserves a chance until proven otherwise. Rumors certainly always tell the truth. So I walk over and tap him on the shoulder. He quickly turns around. I notice a flash of fear cross his face, but then it disappears quicker than lightning. Ignoring it, I introduce myself.

"HI! I'm Kurt," I tel him. I stretch my hand out for him to shake. He ignores it, but gives a little nod of his head, "Blaine," he says huskily. His voice sends shivers down my spine. He notices and gives a little smirk.

Quickly recovering I speak again. "Cool! If you need anything, come find me. Do you need help finding your homeroom?" I see surprise cross his face, but it disappears quicker than the fear earlier. There has to be something more.

"I'm fine," he mumbles. Blaine turns and walks away. 

I sigh. He's just so gorgeous, I feel somewhat elated. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. When I look up Karofsky and Azimio stand there. Damn them, I finally felt good in school for once, other than Glee Club. "Have a nice trip fag!?" Karofsky asks.

Ignoring them, I quickly blend into the mass of students, so they don't catch me again. On my way to homeroom, my thoughts return to the new kid, to Blaine. There is something about him, he seems so guarded. There must be more to him. I'm determined to figure out what.

"So, who was that fine piece of ass? I wouldn't mind tapping that." Santana asks as soon as I sit down. Her eyes pretty dark with lust.

"Just the new kid. His name is Blaine. I was just welcoming him to school."

"I'm telling you to stay away from him. He seems like trouble," Mercedes tells me. "I mean did you hear what he did at his other school."

I sigh, we've been best friends since freshmen year. I thought she knows enough to not believe everything she hears. "Yes. but I've only heard rumors," I tell her."you know I don't get involved with those. Just take a look at what happened last year" 

"Oh boo hoo. Stop sulking about Adam. That's over and done with. Deal with it or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana scolds me.

"Santana be nice. Don't make my Dolphin sad," Brittany says. I love that girl to death. She may not be the brightest, but she is fiercely loyal and has this innocence about her.

"It's fine. And I am over it Santana. I just don't want rumors to ruin my life again."

"White boy, they might do just that again if you start hanging around that new resident badboy," Mercedes tells me.

"I know 'Cedes. It's just there is something about him. And you know me, I just have to try," I tell her. "By the way, don't let Noah hear you say that. He won't be too happy with the number one badass position taken from him."

"Yeah, but did you that he punched Azimio in the face this morning because he tried to give him a welcome slushy before homeroom," Santana says, insisting on keeping the gossip flowing.

"Well I missed that..." I start as the door flies open. I look up and a pair of burning golden eyes meet mine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an assignment in creative writing about the unopened box metaphor. The story seemed to fit for this concept, so I decided it would be a good first fanfiction (a little altered from what I originally wrote to make it fit better). Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcome. This may turn into a multi-chapter story! Tell me if you want more!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
